


A letter

by junnights



Series: The Carrier Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnights/pseuds/junnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after Tom Paris disappeared from prison, Admiral Paris received a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter

_Admiral Paris_

_I guess you have already realised that this is from the one once known as Thomas Eugene Paris. To be honest, I had never considered contacting you again. But I guess sometimes it needs to be done. First of all I will say that this letter is mostly for my own sake, and not for yours, but I do ask that you read it._

 

_You hurt me. By forcing me to become something not of my own choosing you completely overrode my wishes. By forcing me to choose between your truth, and the safety of my friends' families you showed that you knew what you wanted, and cared little for those crushed by it. I did a mistake, one that I paid for, but you took away everything that I knew, everything familiar, and forced me to try to survive on my own. Its a harsh world, exspeccially for someone who is the disowned son of Admiral Paris. There were days when I cursed my lineage, days where I wished I was never born. Days where I almost ended it. My entanglement with the Maquis was one born from desperation. I would never have considered such an option if I had seen any other choice. That I was captured on my first run... I still wonder who betrayed them... more so since they believed it to be me. Only luck ensured that I was not in prison for more than a year. Even then I was lost for a long time before I was able to trust someone with my safety again. What happened after that is not yours to know. Do know that while I will never understand your choices, I do accept them. If you had not done what you did, I would never have ended up where I am today. Unfortunately it came at a heavy price, and I am no longer the person I was. This letter is only a help for me to heal, a way to say goodbye to my past. If you should wish to start searching for me, don't. Everything about me is different from what it was, and even a complete DNA scan will be unable to yield that I was once a Paris._

 

_You will also be unable to trace me through this letter. The flash drive it was on switched hands several times, and it was sent to several different people after. Once that was done, someone printed it and it continued to shift hands at least ten times before this letter was wiped of any genetic traces and placed directly on your desk._

 

_Not that I think you want to. For all I know you have burned this already, and I do not fault you. You did disown me after all, and told me to leave, never to return. It is probably what I've struggled with the most. No matter my bad experiences... the fact that you forbade me from talking to my mother and sisters... and that you ensured that they followed your wish. That hurt as well. But what is done is done, and one can only work towards the future. I live and I am quite happy with my new family. They, unlike you, are unable to even consider disowning me. I guess a part of me will always belong to you, and that my love for not only you but the other as well, will always remain with me. The same with the few memories that weren't tainted by what happened after._

 

_If you do regret your actions and words that day I will ease your heart by saying that I have found someone. The memories still pains me, but I am slowly healing and changing into the person I truly was meant to be. The mask I used for so many years is slowly being destroyed. And my new family takes good care of me. I hope you have a good life Father and wish you only the best._

 

_Tom_


End file.
